Pericytes are perivascular cells that are indispensable for normal blood vessel function by stabilizing maturing blood vessels, forming permeability barriers and regulating the blood flow. They also contribute to angiogenic sprouting and migrate to (re-) vascularising tissues and tumours from the bone marrow. While pericytes can be purified from tissue homogenates (e.g., placenta, muscle), their origin is still controversial and no other less-invasive or destructive method is known to generate them in vitro for therapeutic purposes.
Identification and isolation of a pericyte precursor would therefore be of great use in treatment of ischemic injuries like myocardial infarction, congestive heart failure, stroke, and peripheral vascular disorders.